Lamp structures have traditionally occupied considerable volumes in contrast to their mass. Unquestionably this is due to the fact that a lamp is basically an aesthetic package for a light generator, typically an electric light bulb. In order to provide a decorative appearance to the packaging, a considerably greater volume than that required solely by the light bulb is defined by decorative panels, crystal, metal pieces and any number of other elements used for decoration leaving considerable void space.
This has generally required that the lamps be disposed in large cartons while being stored, shipped or merchandised. Because much of the volume of the carton as well as the lamp structure is a void, this method results in inefficient use of space, particularly at the merchandising level. If a merchandiser is to maintain a sufficient inventory of various lamp styles, considerable warehousing capacity or shelf space is required. Conversely, if the desired capacity is not available, then the number of differing lamp styles that can be kept in inventory by a given merchandiser is reduced. The lesser variety available at a given merchandiser, of course, hurts his ability to sell.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.